Sailor Moon S
by Magic713
Summary: Here is what happens when I combine the anime Sailor Moon S with elements from the manga. I have no ownership of Sailor Moon nor any of the characters. Rated T just in case.
1. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

It had been three months since the battle with the Black Moon Clan and the Sailor Senshi were enjoying a nice long rest after such an intense fight. They were beginning their last year of middle school and were currently studying for their entrance exams at Rei's home.

While the group was talking about their future between studying, Rei's thoughts were elsewhere. For a few days now, she had been suffering nightmares. The images that she saw were of a powerful destruction and three lights of salvation that vanished to the distance before everything was consumed in darkness.

"Rei, are you alright," she heard Ami ask, "You seem to be distracted". Rei snapped back.

"It's nothing," she said putting on a happy face, "I just had some odd dreams".

"Well, I hope they a delightful dreams," Usagi said in her bubbly, joyful attitude, "Like the dreams I have of me and Mamo-chan".

The girls continued to chat, but Rei could not shake the feeling another battle was on the rise.

* * *

"The time has come," a dark figure spoke through a giant crystal in an alter room, "The time of destruction has begun".

"How shall we precede Master Pharaoh 90," a woman asked. The woman had red hair, and wore a black dress with gray stockings, and a black pendant around her neck. She bowed her head to the darkness radiating off the crystal.

"Kaolinite," the being stated, "You must find the Holy Grail"

* * *

Deep in the basement of Mugen Academy, the scientist, Souichi Tomoe, was completing one of his experiments. "The master says that we must find the three talismans within the three people if the Holy Grail is to appear," Kaolinite said to Tomoe, "The talismans will be located within Pure Heart Crystals". Tomoe did not show attention to her as a white object broke free from the beaker.

"At last, the Daimon Egg is finally completed," he said in a maddening manner, "Daimons will be able to steal pure hearts".

Kaolinite smile, "Then I guess we shall begin our search". Kaolinite turned and called out, "Eudial". A red-headed teenage girl arrived out of the darkness, bowing, "You called Magus Kaolinite".

"I am charging you with this Daimon egg," she said as the egg flew to Eudial, "Find someone with a pure heart and plant this daimon to capture it".

"Yes Magus," Eudial said and vanished in the shadows with the egg.

"Papa," the two heard a voice from upstairs. A little girl, with short black hair, wearing a Mugen uniform ran downs stairs and collapsed. "Hotaru," Kaolinite said with concern, "Have you taken your medication".

"Back off!" Hotaru shouted, pushing Kaolinite away, "You think you can just worm your way into our family. You should know your place".

"Hotaru," Tomoe said in a strict tone, "she is just concerned. You should be respectful". Hotaru glared at Kaolinite, until she felt another shoot of pain going through her.

"Papa, the medicine is not working anymore," she said weakly. Tomoe checked on her. "Don't worry Hotaru. I have something that might help".

Tomoe went through a drawer and pulled out a necklace with a huge crystal pendent. "Here," he said, handing the crystal to Hotaru. "This is the Taioron Crystal. It will help you through these fits. It is an heirloom belonging to your mother." Hotaru looked up and grabbed it immediately, holding it close to her. The pain started to lessen, but Hotaru could not help but feel like these past few years she began to fade from existence.

* * *

Usagi and Rei were in the park, washing a wound on their foreheads when they collided into each other earlier. "Honestly Usagi, I don't even bother to figure out why you even bother studying when you keep getting such low grades".

Usagi was about to yell when, Rei continued, "But you know, you do have many better qualities, even if studying is not one of them". Usagi was stunned, wondering where the sudden compliment came from. Rei sat down on the bench, "Usagi, what's your dream"?

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, lately I've been thinking about my future and where I might become. Maybe a singer, or an actress. But if I just stayed as a miko, I think I would be perfectly happy". Usagi continued to wonder what it was that caused her friend think of such things right now.

"Well, I don't know what I would do, but I know that as long as I have Mamo-chan, I'll be happy even as a simple house wife," Usagi said, her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Well, I certainly hope your grades improve, before he realizes he is dating a dim-wit," Rei stated in a playful manner.

"Hey!"

* * *

Rei ran up the stairs, hoping to get in a fire reading to see if she could make her visions more clear. As she ran up, she passed by a visitor leaving the temple, when she suddenly felt a chill. She looked back, seeing the red head wearing a Mugen Academy uniform, though was not able to catch her face. She ran back, seeing the girl turning around the corner. When Rei went around the corner, the student was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, she went back to the temple to prepare for her reading.

She went to the fire, hoping to gain some omen as to the darkness that was most likely approaching. She suddenly had an image flash before her of her fortune tree outside. Tired from her reading, she drew a fortune. She placed it on the tree and she prayed for everyone's happiness and from better days.

Suddenly, the tree glowed brightly, and began to move. It transformed into a female humanoid form, staring maliciously at her. Rei knew that if she stayed in the courtyard, her grandpa or a visitor might get her, so she ran into the wooded area, with the monster on her tail.

Once she was clear of the sight, Rei grabbed her Star Stick. But before she could transform, the Daimon charged at her, pinning Rei's hands to the wall, causing her to drop her stick. The hands suddenly hardened and the Daimon broke them off her body, to be replaced by a new set.

Rei was trapped, unable to move. She saw someone appear behind the Daimon. The woman had red hair, tied in two braids. She wore a red tight tang top, as well as red baggy pants with a black ribbon skirt. The girl held a cocky smile, "Sorry about that false vision priestess. I'm afraid I just couldn't wait to get your pure heart" Rei could not understand how someone could possibly send a false vision to her during a reading. "Daimon, take her pure her" the girl commanded.

The Daimon revealed a black star symbol and a beam was released from it, striking Rei in the chest. Rei screamed in pain, feeling something being ripped out of her. "I'll leave you to this. We still need to find more pure heart humans". The girl suddenly vanished as the Daimon continued attacking Rei.

* * *

Usagi arrived at the temple, planning to meet the girls for another study session. She suddenly heard Rei screaming, and ran to find her being attacked by a monster. She immediately transformed into Sailor Moon, and interrupted the Daimon's attack. Sailor Moon struggled to fight the Daimon, and the other girls as well as Tuxedo Mask were quickly disabled before they could assist Sailor Moon. When Sailor Moon tried to use her Cutie Moon Rod, the Daimon remain completely unaffected and was able to disarm her. After trapping Sailor Moon, the Daimon continued its extraction of Rei pure heart.

Rei continued screaming until finally, a crystal appeared before her, causing Rei to lose consciousness. Sailor Moon continued to scream for her friend, but it was no use. The Daimon grabbed it, turning her attention to the still trapped Sailor Moon. Before the Daimon could act, it was attacked by a powerful blast from an unknown location and it screeched in pain. A second separate blast hit the monster, destroying it, leaving behind the fortune tree and a broken Daimon Egg.

With the creature destroyed, the bindings vanished, releasing everyone. Sailor Moon ran up to her friend, "Rei, please wake up" Sailor Moon begged. The girls shouted to her, but she did not stir.

The crystal appeared moving back to Rei, and it moved back into her body, awakening her. The girls hugged her and cried in relief. They heard a noise behind them and they saw two figures hiding in the trees, before fleeing the scene.

* * *

"It appears that the pure heart wasn't a talisman" Kaolinite said to Tomoe in the alter room at Mugen, "Not to mention we lost a Daimon in the process".

"No matter. Thanks to my experiments, we have plenty of Daimon eggs. We'll find the talismans eventually".

Kaolinite smiled, "And in the meantime, I'll deal with this Sailor Moon. She might be troublesome in the future. Luckily with her weaken state, I can ensure she won't bother us again".

Tomoe left as Kaolinite stood at an altar. She started chanting an incantation as she raised a staff above her, picturing Sailor Moon. Dark energy emerged from the Taioron Crystal and into the staff. As she finished the incantation, a dark wave released from the staff, and travelled throughout Tokyo. A Usagi slept, her shining Silver Crystal began to fade.

* * *

AN: So I am working on rewriting the Sailor Moon S season. I will skip a few episodes but will change the episodes I do write about. I liked Kaolinite in the manga and I felt her role in the first part of the season was no different than the Witches 5, so I made her role similar to the manga.

I also wanted to introduce Hotaru early on and include the Taioron Crystal as well.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

Early in the morning, Luna was forced awake as she saw her charge stirring in her sleep. Usagi turned be and forth, mumbling some things that Luna couldn't make out. "No," the girl whined, "The Silver Crystal…light…I'm still Sailor Moon…" Usagi woke up, out of breath.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" Luna asked.

"The Silver Crystal. I had a dream it lost its light and I couldn't become Sailor Moon."

"Well, it was just a dream. I don't it's anything to worry about," Luna said, while Usagi reached for her broach. She found the broach and opened it, hoping that her fears could be put to rest.

"It wasn't a dream Luna," Usagi said, dejectedly. Luna looked at the crystal and saw that the crystal did not radiate the same light it had before. "Luna, if I can't become Sailor Moon, does that mean that I can't be a Senshi anymore?"

Luna smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be alright".

Usagi still did not feel any better. She continued looking at the crystal. If she couldn't become Sailor Moon, then she wouldn't be able to help her friends fight this new enemy. Then again, thinking about the last battle she thought of how useless she was when she was Sailor Moon. She was powerless to stop the Daimon from hurting Rei, and Rei could've died if they weren't saved by the unknown duo. Now she felt even more worthless.

Luna knew that her words weren't reaching Usagi. The feline had an idea.

"Say, why don't you talk with Mamoru."

Usagi looked at Luna. The cat felt relieved seeing the bright glimmer in Usagi's eyes whenever she thought of Mamoru. "I'm sure that he will tell you that there is nothing to be concerned of".

Usagi felt a little better thinking of seeing Mamoru today. He usually made her feel better when she felt down. She got up to get dress to meet him.

* * *

Usagi sat on a bench, finishing telling Mamoru about her dream. "Mamo-chan, I don't know what will happen if I can't be Sailor Moon anymore. There's this new enemy, and when they attack…I can't just stand back and watch my friends fight battles".

Mamoru hated seeing his girlfriend depress. A sad face just did not look right on Usagi. He suddenly had an idea how he could cheer her up.

"C'mon Usako," he said, standing up, offering his hand, "I'd like to show you something".

She took his hand and let him guide her. They went down a block and went down an ally where they both went through a hole in a outer wall of a condemned house. "Mamo-chan, why are we here?" Usagi asked, "What do you have to show me?"

"You'll see," he said reassuringly. They stopped outside the building.

"Now Usako, close your eyes"

Usagi closed her eyes, wondering what Mamoru could be planning. She felt a little tinkle on her nose. She opened her eyes and was face to face with a cute little brown kitten, presented to her by her boyfriend. She grabbed the kitty and cuddled and tickled it. "Aww, she is so cute," Usagi said, "Thanks Mamo-chan. So this is what you wanted to show me?"

Mamoru smiled, "Yep. Many stray cats make their home here".

The little kitten escaped her grasp and the couple chased it into the house. There they found a little girl feeding the cats.

"Hey," Usagi said cheerfully, "I see you enjoy taking care of these cute kitties". The girl smiled and nodded.

"Pets aren't allowed in my building, so I come here every day to spend time with them". The girl frowned, "Sadly, this building will be torn down and these cats will be homeless. I just wish I could help them".

"You are very kind," Usagi said.

"Yes, and a beautiful heart"_,_ a hidden observer from upstairs whispered.

She summoned a daimon egg into her hand. "There's your target," she whispered to it looking at the girl, "Find your form and take her heart." The egg flew out of her hand and the girl disappeared before she was noticed.

* * *

Usagi gathered the girls at Rei's temple and told the girls about her day and how she will help the cats. "OK, so I have a plan," she said in her jolly tone, "So I think that we can all give them homes. Each of us can adopt four of them".

Usagi's friends gave her a doubtful look. Each of them gave an excuse as to why they couldn't adopt a cat.

Usagi looked down in disappointment, "I just want them to have a good home. I have to help them somehow".

The girls were surprised how hard Usagi was taking their answers. Ami spoke up, "We could find people who might take care of them".

"Alright, we can each get some food for the cats and we can meet up at the mansion," Usagi said with new found energy. Artemis whispered to Luna, "What's going on with Usagi"

"She just being whimsical."

* * *

The Senshi arrived later that day and played with the cats. "A little girl was here earlier today to feed the cats. I guess she went home".

"Aww," Rei said to the kitten in her hands, "They are cute. I wish I could take one home".

"Why take one when you could have them all," Usagi said.

"Now Usagi," Makoto said, "This isn't a bargain at the supermarket".

"I guess you're right," Usagi accepted.

The cats suddenly panicked and ran into the house. The girls chased after the cats and saw them attack a humanoid cat-like Daimon. The Daimon easily swiped them away easily and started the process of removing the pure heart crystal of the little girl from earlier.

Usagi looked at the girl that she needed to save. Looking at her broach, she prayed that it would work. Raising the broach, she shouted, "Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!" The silver crystal failed to shine, preventing Usagi from transforming. She collapsed in defeat, not knowing why she would expect anything different.

The other Senshi transformed and sent attacks at the Daimon. The Daimon easily deflected the attacks and whipped the Senshi and Usagi, preventing them from interfering as she continued the extraction. The pure heart finally was extracted, and the Daimon took it. "Excellent work," said a mysterious girl in the shadows. The girl had blue hair tied in a single odango tying off a braid on her right and wore a blue and black dress. "Now let me see it."

"Yes Mistress Cyprine."

The Daimon was approaching her, until two bright blasts hit the Daimon, shattering it into puzzle pieces.

"What," Cyprine shouted and looked to the source of the blasts at two figures. They jumped from the window ledge, to the crystal heart. "Get away from that. The talisman is mine" she shouted.

"I'm afraid you failed," one of them said moving the pure heart back into the girl, "That was not a talisman. I guess your skills aren't as reliable as we thought."

The witch's anger grew. Summoning a staff, she fired and energy blast at the duo. When the smoke cleared, the duo were nowhere to be seen. She screeched in anger, and noticed the Daimon begin to reform. "Well," she said looking at the Senshi, "It looks like your companions fled. I guess my Daimon will just have to settle for playing with you."

By the time the Daimon reformed, the girl vanished. The Daimon began throwing the Senshi around the room mercilessly. She used her tail and started choking Usagi. The tail fell apart into pieces and Usagi saw the rose that broke the tail. She looked up and saw Tuxedo Mask. "Usako, you have to run", he begged, jumping in front of her. He struggled fighting it off with his cane, and the Daimon was able to use its claws to tear through his arms.

"Run," he ordered her.

"No I can't leave you"

"Please, you must leave."

"I can't. I want to protect everyone. I want to protect you Mamo-chan"

He looked at her as she locked her hands in his. They closed their eyes as they started feeling energy building up, moving to their interlocking hands. As the Daimon was about to strike, the energy was released, pushing it away. In front of the couple was a heart shaped staff that formed.

"Our power form…," Usagi began.

"The legendary Spiral Moon Heart Rod," Mamoru finished

Usagi and Mamoru saw her compact and the crystal started glowing brightly. The compact became heart shaped and gave the crystal a pink appearance. They both grabbed the newly formed Spiral Moon Heart Rod. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly until they heard the Daimon screaming to them, breaking their gaze.

With new found confidence, Usagi raised the new compact, shouting, "Moon Cosmic Power, Make-up". The crystal glowed, and Usagi was once more Sailor Moon. The Daimon charged at Sailor Moon, and she raised the Spiral Moon Heart Rod at it and shouted, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The blast went straight at the Daimon, and it screamed in anguish, destroying it, leaving behind a puzzle of a cat and a broken Daimon egg.

She cheered in joy as Tuxedo Mask and the Senshi praised her for her work.

* * *

They waited for the girl to regain conscious as they continued their discussion about the cats. Finally, they agreed to give the cats to the "Animal Kingdom" shelter where that would take care of them until they were adopted.

By the end of the day, Mamoru walked Usagi back to her home. They thought about the battle and how they were able to destroy the Daimon. "I knew you would find a way, Usako. You always do".

"I could not do it without you, Mamo-chan".

"I only gave you some confidence. You're the one with true power to cause miracles. Half the time, I'm a burden."

Usagi stopped in her tracks, still holding Mamoru's hand. "Now listen here Mamoru Chiba. I have never seen you as a burden. In fact, you give me the power to continue fighting. So put that awful thought out of your mind".

Mamoru stared at her, with a mix of surprise and admiration. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "You're right. As long as we stick together, nothing will defeat us". She smiled and they continued walking, though a little slower now.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

At the top floor of a residence building, a woman was swimming in her private indoor pool. To say she enjoyed swimming would be an understatement. When she swims, she goes into state of mind where no one can disturb her. It was the water that gave her a peaceful escape from the horrors she would have to face outside her aquatic world.

As she got out and dried her long aquamarine hair, she saw she had one missed call. She dialed the number and heard it ring. "Michiru," she heard a deep voice call out to her in an annoyed tone, "Did you let someone else drive my car? It's been making unusual noises today".

Michiru quietly laughed to herself, "Haruka, the way you drive it, I'm surprised it is acting strange for you now." She could hear an annoyed grunt on the other end. "Just take it to Kameda. I'm sure he is making a fortune from that death trap he continues repairing".

"My baby is not a death trap."

"True. Only when you're behind the wheel," Michiru said sweetly.

They continued to talk and made arrangements to meet up later. Michiru hung up and looked outside as the sun rose higher. She felt it. The unrest of the ocean. _Another day, another battle_.

* * *

Usagi walked down the sidewalk, feeling a little better that she did not flunk the latest test. It might not have been higher than a C, however, at least she could present it to her mom with her head held high.

While she was heading home, she was passing by the Fruit Parlor, when she saw Minako talking to Motoki. Usagi could not believe that she was breaking her back to earn an average grade, while Minako, who criticized her for being lazy, was flirting when she should be studying. After all, she was also suffering from entrance exams.

"Minako!" Usagi yelled, interrupting the conversation with Motoki.

"Hey Usagi, how are you?" Minako said, disregarding Usagi's angry outburst.

"All week you and the other girls have been hassling me about not studying enough, and yet here you are…"

Motoki stepped between them, "It is my fault Usagi. I saw Minako and just wanted to chat with a friend."

"Oh Motoki, I'm sorry, but if I don't help Minako, she might not do her best on her entrance exams."

"Relax Usagi," Minako said, "I was only passing the time until Mamoru showed up."

"Mamo-chan" Usagi said blushing a little.

Minako had a devious gleam in her eyes. She knew she had Usagi on the hook. "Yep, Mamoru is his project partner, but he was running late. I'm sure he'll be here soon".

"C'mon Usagi. Why don't I show you this new video game Motoki installed today," Minako said, dragging Usagi off. Now that Usagi was here, she now had a fellow video game partner to assist her in showing off her mad skills to Motoki.

* * *

Mamoru was walking to meet up with Motoki. Due to the traffic, his bus ran late to pick him off. He was close to the parlor, when he bumped shoulders with someone wearing a Mugen uniform, causing both of them to drop their bags.

"I'm sorry," he said, picking up and trying to organize his papers the student's.

"It's quite alright," she said picking up her papers.

"I really should've watched where I was going"

"No harm done."

He handed the last paper to the student. She had deep blue eyes and wave green hair. She gave a polite smile as she accepted her paper.

"If you don't mind, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I am meeting a friend at this game and fruit parlor he owns called Crown"

"What a coincidence," she said, "I am meeting someone there as well. Do you mind some company?"

Mamoru felt a strange aura from this girl, but he did not feel that she was an enemy. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Usagi nearly fell out of her seat during that last race on the race car video game. Minako cheered over her victory, disregarding her over dramatic friend on the ground. "Let's go another game," Minako said in high spirits.

"Minako, can it wait until the room stops spinning"

"Oh, don't be like that."

"Mind if I have a go at it," someone said. They looked at the direction and saw a boy with short blond hair. He appeared to be a little older than them, and could be almost as tall as Mamoru. He bent over and helped Usagi up. Not waiting for an answer, he sat down in Usagi's seat. Minako was in awe by how beautiful the boy next to her was.

Usagi could not help but blush as he handed her his brief case to hold as she looked into his eyes. Her thoughts of him immediately broke as she remembered she had Mamo-chan. She knew she loved her boyfriend and would never give that up. However, she could not deny if she found others, boys or girls, attractive.

Minako put the coins into the machine, and began her laps. She finished three laps when she noticed that her opponent's car was not moving. She looked over and saw that the boy was not even touching the controls. Usagi noticed this too, "Um, the race has begun."

"I know," he said, "I'm just giving her a much needed head start". Minako stamped her foot on the gas, hurrying to finish the race so she could tell her opponent off. He calmly moved his hands to the wheel and pushed on the gas petal. The car started slowly and began accelerating faster and faster. Both the girls were surprised how fast his car was moving. In a matter of seconds, he overtook Minako by two laps before winning.

"I can't believe I lost so badly," Minako said defeated.

"I wouldn't worry about it. You're very good at this."

"Really?" Minako said happily.

"Don't be fooled by such charms," someone behind them stated in an amused voice, "Haruka compliments all the pretty girls". The three looked at the entrance where they saw a beautiful girl, standing next to Mamoru.

"Hm, you're late Michiru," Haruka said, light-heartedly.

"Well, you certainly did not seem to notice".

Turning to Minako and Usagi, "Well it was fun, but it looks like I have to go". Reaching for his bag, he whispered to Usagi, "And I hope to see you again soon". Usagi blushed as he took the bag. Mamoru could not help but wonder what this boy said to cause his girlfriend to look weak in the knees, and felt his protective instincts begin to peak.

"Thanks for keeping me company, Mamoru," Michiru said, softly shaking his hand, before she and Haruka left. Mamoru went to Usagi, "Are you OK Usako? What did he say to you?"

"I'm fine Mamo-chan. He did not say anything important".

"Mamoru," Motoki called to him, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry about that."

"I already started my half of the assignment. I need you to look over it while I look at your half"

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute."

Mamoru turned to Usagi, "We'll talk later, OK?"

Usagi nodded as Minako was pulling her out, "She'll be fine," Minako said, "C'mon, Usagi"

* * *

"Minako, this is not the way to Rei's," Usagi said, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to follow those two students"

"Why?"

"To see what the relationship is between those two."

They caught up and they saw the couple.

Michiru and Haruka were quietly talking out of earshot of the girls. Haruka stopped at a mechanics garage, while Michiru went on ahead.

"Hey, Mr. Kameda," Haruka greeted the mechanic, "How's my baby doing?"

"Hey Haruka. She should be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks, I am glad you could finish it so quickly."

"And I'm sure in a few days, you'll have it back here, unless you have a very unlucky day where you finally have to retire it to the scrape yard." Usagi and Minako looked to the source of the comment; accidently revealing themselves, though Haruka paid no attention to them.

Instead, Haruka glared to the girl who insulted Haruka's car, and driving. The girl wore a Mugen Academy uniform as well and had straight light blue hair. "Yui Bidou," Haruka stated, "What brings the head of Mugen's science department to this garage?"

"I was just curious who you would trust to fix your car," she said walking around to see Kameda. "I have to compliment the man. He must have such heart and passion in mechanics to deal with your constant abuse of motor vehicles," she said in a mockingly, degrading tone.

"Haruka," Kameda said, "I think I've found the problem." Haruka looked under the hood. "Hey little kittens," Haruka shouted to Usagi and Minako, not looking up from the hood, "I'll be out in a minute".

No one noticed as the Mugen student pulled out an object from her uniform and dropped it into the car. "Well, I have a meeting to get to. I'll see you later."

"Always a pleasure," Haruka said with some distain in tone.

* * *

Haruka stepped out to let the mechanic finish his repairs and met with his two stalkers. "Haruka Tenou" he said, not waiting for the question, "I'm in tenth grade. I enjoy track and other sports. But my true passion, as you can see, is race car driving."

The girls were slightly puzzled as to how they were to respond to this sudden addition of info. Haruka smiled at their confusion, "So, is there anything else that you want to know about me?"

Usagi was very curious about the mysterious boy in front of her. The boy showed a care-free persona, but Usagi could see there was some conflict that Haruka kept hidden. It was Minako, however, who spoke first, "Yes, I'd like to know what your relationship is with that girl you hang out with."

"Michiru?"

"Yes, are you two close? Like boyfriend/girlfriend close?" Minako said in a demanding answer.

"Well," Haruka began, "You could say we might be even closer than that."

"No," Minako quietly whined, falling to her knees as Usagi knelt down patting her on the back for comfort. Haruka knelt down to them, "But I wouldn't give up. There's always a chance."

Minako got up quickly, her eyes having some renewed hope.

"Haruka, why do you give these girls such false hopes?" they heard Michiru say as she appeared behind them. The two were curious as to why this girl was not showing anger or jealousy towards her supposed boyfriend.

"You know how I hate leaving a sad face on cute girls. Besides, whoever said that their hope was false?"

As the couple talked, Minako pulled Usagi to the side. "Their relationship does not look good. I've decided I will make him mine." Minako said with a unwavering tone, "And you are going to help me."

"Why me?" Usagi complained.

"Because, he seems to enjoy flirting with you as well, so you can talk me up to him. And you have Mamoru, so I know you won't try to take him."

The four felt a strong energy release, and turned to see Haruka's car glowing. Its shape began to change, taking on a humanoid form. It immediately grabbed Kameda and began blasting him with an extraction beam. Usagi and Minako ran to protect him, but were blocked off by Haruka and Michiru.

"We have to help him!" Usagi shouted trying to break away from Haruka.

"Are you crazy," he responded, "That thing will kill you." Usagi and Minako finally broke free, and reach the garage, just as the Daimon grabbed the crystal. It went onto its four wheels and Minako was able to push both her and Usagi out of the way before it could run them over as it fled the scene.

When they got up, they looked back to see Michiru and Haruka gone. They saw no one was looking and transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus.

As they tried to run after the Daimon, they found a bike on the side, knowing it would be faster than just simply running. By the time they caught up to it, they saw that it had stopped in front of a girl, wearing a strange blue crystalized looking hat, with a blue and black outfit and blue stocking. The Daimon began handing over the Crystal Heart to her. "Stop," Sailor Moon shouted as she and Venus interrupted the exchange.

"We won't let you take that person's heart," Venus joined in as they jumped down to confront the villains. Viluy smiled slyly, "So you are the Sailor Senshi that has been causing us problems."

She nodded to the Daimon and it created spikes on its tires, threatening Sailor Moon and Venus.

"Hold it," someone shouted. They all looked at the direction and saw two women together.

"Guided by the winds, I'm Sailor Uranus," the one Senshi announced.

"Guided by the sea, I'm Sailor Neptune" said the other.

Seeing the opportunity, Sailor Venus took action, shouting "Venus Love-Me Chain", unleashing a chain that knocked the pure heart out of Viluy's hands, safely onto the ground.

Furious, Viluy shouted to the Daimon, "Get them!"

Sailor Uranus lifted her hand in the air, gathering the winds, forming a sphere.

Sailor Neptune lifted her hands up as water gathered, forming an identical sphere of energy as well.

"World Shaking"

"Deep Submerge"

The two sent the attacks right at Viluy and the Daimon. Viluy was able to jump incredibly high out of the way and out of sight, while the Daimon took full blast, causing it to collapse. Sailor Moon took out her weapon and finished the Daimon off, while the two new soldiers grabbed the heart crystal.

"Not a talisman either," Sailor Neptune said looking at it. Disappointed, Sailor Uranus tossed it to Sailor Moon. "Return it to its rightful owner," she said and the two left, not saying a word.

* * *

Usagi and Minako returned to the Crown, meeting up with the other girls and Mamoru.

"So you're saying you two ditched us for a guy?" Rei said.

"How are you?" Mamoru asked Usagi, slightly concern. "Did he try anything?"

Usagi blushed, feeling a little flattered that Mamoru felt jealous, "He did nothing beyond lite flirting for both of us. I don't know about him, buy you have nothing to worry about."

Mamoru exhaled a sigh of relief.

As the two argued, Michiru walked in with someone and Minako ran to Michiru, "Hey, where's Haruka?"

Michiru smiled, saying nothing as she gestured towards the person next to her. Minako analyzed the person's face, seeing it was the same face Haruka had, but when looking at the body Minako realized that there was one aspect of Haruka she did not notice.

"You're a girl?" she said in shock.

Haruka grinned, "Well I never said I was a guy."

Usagi whispered to Mamoru, "Like I said, 'Nothing to worry about'"

* * *

Kaolinite looked into the fountain, seeing the battle that occurred. She slammed her staff against the reflection of Uranus and Neptune. She now knew that the Death Busters weren't the only ones searching for the talismans.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was stirring in her sleep. She began having her reoccurring dream again.

_She opened her eyes to find a ruined landscape around her. She saw the beautiful planet Earth and the ruins of a castle on the moon. Many bodies lied on the ground of this horrific battle. She turned to see three figures standing before her, all wearing similar suits. She could tell they were not in battle for their outfits remained undamaged. All three looked at her with a terrified look. _

_"Please" the blond hair woman said, "Don't let this day be true. Spare us the destruction"_

_She looked and started speaking, though she could not control what she said, "We all have a duties as Sailor Senshi. You three have fulfilled yours and now the time has come to fulfill mine."_

_The aqua Senshi spoke, "You can't want to end your own existence"_

_She glared at her, "You know what I want?"_

_The three stepped back, nervous by her anger, as she continued "What I want is to never be awaken. To live my life in eternal slumber. For life to continue onward in peace, to the point where I would never be needed. But I have a task to accomplish."_

_She summoned a weapon from the air. A glaive of some kind that held immense power within it. She looked at the three as they started crying in anguish, "I only hope that my wish will be granted in the next life."_

_She grasped the end of the weapon, raised it into the air and brought it down._

"Stop!," Hotaru screamed as she jumps up. She grasps her chest in terror. She looked in her nightstand and found the crystal her father gave her. As she held it, the memories of the dream started fading however, she felt like she was losing a piece of herself as well. _Who am I?_

* * *

**A/N: And that is all for now. I know it's a little sloppy, but I really hope you're enjoying it. Now things are really going to be taking a turn from the anime series. I will probably scramble around a few episodes but I won't play them all. Every chapter will have more story than just individual MOTD episodes and I'll contribute it to character development. **

**Also I am looking for a beta, so if anyone in interested, just send me a message.**


	4. Episode 4

Usagi was distracted all day, thinking about the new Sailor Senshi who had appeared. She wondered who they were and why they suddenly showed up. And more importantly, why did these Senshi leave so quickly after the battle. They were allies, they had to be. She asked Luna about the new Senshi, but it seemed that not even Luna knew much about these warriors, but promised to do more research on them.

With the girls and Mamoru busy, Usagi decided to hang out with Naru. It had been weeks since she last saw her friend. The met at the game center where they shared a booth. "So Naru," Usagi started, "It's been a while since we got together. How have you been?"

"Not bad, I was actually hoping I could talk to you"

Usagi looked at her curiously, "What is it".

"It's Umino," Naru said, looking sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Usagi," Naru began, "He has been very distant to me lately and he has been avoiding me". Naru paused. "Usagi, do you think Umino is going to dump me?"

Usagi let out a snort followed by laughter. "Usagi" Naru said angrily, "I'm serious!"

Usagi quieted her laughter and said, "Naru, I see the way you two are together, and I know he would have to be an idiot to throw away a jewel like you."

Naru smiled, letting out a relieved breath.

"Besides," Usagi continued, "If he did dump you, it's not like he has any other options left."

Naru glared at Usagi, "Are you saying he's with me because I'm the only girl he'll get?"

Usagi laughed nervously, dropping the subject as they continued chatting about other things.

"See you later" Usagi said, waving goodbye to her friend as they left. As Usagi turned, she bumped into a girl, causing her to drop all the flyers she was carrying on the ground.

"I am so sorry," Usagi said, helping the girl pick up the flyers.

"Oh no, I have to get these out as soon as possible," the girl said, hurrying to gather them before the wind got to them. Usagi looked at one of the ones she picked up: 'Lovers' Park Affection Contest'.

"Excuse me," Usagi asked politely, "What kind of contest is this?"

"It's a contest my school is sponsoring. We are trying to raise some money for our entertainment division and this is what we came up with. Couples enter the competition and they find out how loving and compatible to one another."

She grabs the flyer Usagi offered, and pointed at the picture of the heart. "The winners get to light the heart in the park and they get two free tickets for a concert to see the head of our department," pointing at a picture of a short haired blond girl holding a microphone on the flyer, "Mimi Hanyu".

Usagi knew very well of Mugen Academy's rising idol. In a matter of weeks, Mimi became a sensation in Tokyo. In fact, tickets for her concert were practically sold out. She would love to go to a concert with her Mamo-chan, not to mention prove their love to an audience. However, Usagi had a much better idea.

"Usagi, where are we going?" Umino complained as she dragged both him and Naru to the park.

"It's a surprise," she said happily. They finally reached the park, only to find it deserted, with a sold out sign over a guard rope where the competition would take place tomorrow.

"No," Usagi said sadly, wanting so bad to help them.

"Usagi, what's going on," Naru asked.

"I wanted to help you guys by entering you into the contest," she responded dejectedly.

"Um, actually…" Umino began, pulling out something from his pocket, revealing two participation tickets. Both Usagi and Naru started at the tickets in shock. Umino rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "I was going surprise Naru to ask her if she wanted to go. I know she likes Mimi Hanyu's music so I figured we could win it together". Looking at Naru, "What do you think?"

Naru leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course" Usagi smiled, "I'm so happy for you both. I know you'll win".

"Thanks Usagi" they said.

* * *

The day of the contest, the park was filled with people. Usagi asked Mamoru to come with her, as well as her friends to support Umino and Naru. There were many couples gathering on stage and from the looks of it, Umino appeared the most nervous of them all.

"Hey there," Usagi turned her head to see Haruka smiling down at her.

"Hey Haruka," Usagi said, joyfully, "What are you doing here?"

"We're actually here to compete," Michiru said, walking up behind Haruka.

"Yeah, our little way of supporting the school," Haruka said. "I'm actually surprised that you two aren't in the competition," she continued, looking at Mamoru as well.

"We're actually here to support our friends," Mamoru said, wrapping arm around Usagi somewhat protectively.

Haruka smirked, amusingly, "From what I can see, you two don't need a competition to prove your affection".

"C'mon Haruka, the competition is going to start," Michiru said, gently holding Haruka's arm.

"Good luck," Usagi said, then turned to Mamoru, "Why are you so threatened by Haruka. I told you, I am not interested in anyone but you".

"I know Usako, but every time I see her star at you, I worry she might be thinking of snatching you away from me".

Usagi pulled him into a hug, "I know you don't trust her, but can you trust me when I tell you I won't let anyone take me away from you?"

He returned the hug, "Alright".

Soon they heard the bell ring for the competition to begin.

* * *

The competition seemed to be going in the same direction for the passing hour. So far it looked like Haruka and Michiru would win the competition. They knew each other very well and worked together in perfect synch. Umino and Naru on the other hand did not appear to be doing so well. While Umino appeared determined, he had difficulty winning almost all the competitions, and Naru wasn't fairing any better.

Finally the last portion of the competition was about to commence. The challenged involved one person from each couple to confess their love to the other. As the announcer handed the microphone over to Haruka, she said, "We forfeit".

This stunt surprised everyone. Haruka continued, "We entered this competition as a little joke, but after seeing all these couples, we decided that the winner should be the couple who really deserves it." Finished, Haruka and Michiru went off stage and left the park.

Each couple went on with a different way of confessing their love. Naru leaned over and whispered, "Umino, I just want you to know that, even after failing each challenge, I still believe in us". Umino blushed. "Win or lose," Naru continued, "We are more than simply 'compatible'. We're perfect for each other".

"And now our final couple," the announcer said, handing the mic over to Umino. Umino took a deep breath and began his speech. He began by saying how she brightens his day every time he sees her smile and how he truly doesn't deserve someone as wonderful. And he finishes, saying how he would do anything to protect that smile. Naru, as well as the audience was in tears of joy. Usagi was leaning on Mamoru, who gladly accepted her.

Once the announcer pulled himself together, he said, "Well folks, what do you think"? The entire audience cheered loudly, and the announcer proclaimed Naru and Umino the winner. He handed Umino the concert tickets and guided the couple to the heart for them to light. They both touched it, and it did shine.

However, it began to change its form and turned into a Daimon. Hearing laughter behind the Daimon, Usagi saw a girl with short yellow hair, wearing a yellow tutu dress, and a tiara of sorts on her forehead. She carried a yellow staff, with a black star at the top.

Naru and Umino tried to run away with the rest of the crowd, however, the girl, Mimete, pointed her staff at them, shouting "Charm Buster!". Black star-shaped projectiles unleashed from the weapon, hitting the couple, knocking them out. The Senshi, hiding in the bushes, transformed, as well as Tuxedo Mask.

"Stop," Sailor Moon shouted, "we won't let you steal this couple's pure hearts".

The commander laughed. "Do you really think you can stop us. My Daimon will take care of you".

The Daimon unleashed a wave at the Senshi, and Sailor Moon's companions saw four guys approach them for a dance. "Guys, snap out of it," but it was too late as the girls began to dance with the men.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask turned to the Daimon and Mimete.

"Hm, it seems that her power doesn't work on you two," Mimete said, uncaringly, "No matter".

As they prepared to attack, they heard the Senshi scream. Turning around, Sailor Moon saw that the men turned into monsters and started electrocuting her friends. Without thinking about the Daimon, Sailor Moon used her tiara to free Venus and Mars, while Tuxedo Mask used his cane to free Mercury and Jupiter, and the Senshi collapsed unconscious.

Before she could react, Sailor Moon heard a shout at her, "Charm Buster". Tuxedo Mask got in the way, taking the brunt of Mimete's attack, but both of them were sent flying off the field.

Mimete turned to the Daimon, "Well, take their pure hearts".

The Daimon raised her hands, pointing them at both Naru and Umino's unconscious forms and beams hit both of them in the chest. Once seeing that Tuxedo Mask was alright, Sailor Moon got up to see the couple being attacked. She got out her rod , ready to destroy the creature when someone grabbed her from behind, restraining her.

"Sorry Sailor Moon, I can't let you do that." She looked up at her assailant, and saw it was Sailor Uranus.

"What are you doing, we have to save them".

"Unfortunately, that is not our mission."

She struggled, but her capture had a strong hold on her. She saw the two crystals exit their owners' bodies. Mimete began to approach when a large blue orb projectile, fired and hit the Daimon as Mimete dived out of the way.

"Hey, what's the big idea" Mimete complained. Sailor Neptune appeared in front of the crystals, grabbing them both.

"Give those back, I got those talismans fair and square," the witch shouted.

Neptune ignored her shouts and observed the crystal hearts.

"Well, I think you might have been a little hasty when calling them talismans," Neptune said, returning the crystal hearts to their owners.

"What! There was a contest and everything. How can they not be talismans?" Mimete whined. "Daimon, get her".

Sailor Uranus let go of Sailor Moon and gathered her power shouting, "World Shaking", unleashing it at the Daimon.

Sailor Moon grasped her weapon, pointing it at the Daimon, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack". The Daimon screamed, and perished, returning to a heart form.

"This isn't over," Mimete said annoying angry voice. And with that she vanished.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune began to leave until Sailor Moon shouted after them. "Why is it you guys let that Daimon hurt those two? Do you guys care what happens to innocent people?"

"Our mission is our own, Sailor Moon," Sailor Neptune said, "We are after the talismans, and if that means the sacrifice of the few for the whole planet, then so be it."

"But if you're looking for the talismans, why don't we work together to find them. Together we can defeat this enemy."

"Hm, you girls would just get in the way" Sailor Uranus said, seeing the other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask coming to. "Don't mistake us. We may be Sailor Senshi, but we are not your allies".

"But-"

Before Sailor Moon could continue, the two Senshi jumped into the trees, leaving the field.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter for now. Eventually I will be getting to individual Senshi centric chapters. Plz review and tell me how I am doing so far.**


End file.
